Last Farewell
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bila dirimu yang selama ini dikenal oleh orang yang kau cintai bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya? / "Karena kau mencintai sosok yang telah menghilang. Bukanlah diriku, sosok yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini. Meski 'dia' adalah bagian dari diriku juga, tetapi aku yang sekarang bukanlah 'dia'" /AU/Fantasy/Angst/B'day fic for Alenta93
1. Prologue

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"Last Farewell"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU/Fantasy/Angst/Shounen-ai/Long!One-shot  
**

**Dedicated to : Alenta93**

**A/N :**

**Happy Birthday to you, Nacchan XD  
Masih ingatkah dengan request yang Nacchan bilang di random status-ku dulu? X3  
Karena Nacchan bilang buat bikin, jadinya kupikir jadiin B'day fic aja, dan sesuai dengan genre fave, kubuat coba agak Angsty,  
cuma entahlah.. entah gagal atau ga TwT)**

**Hope you like it and May many, many happiness received on your special day :D  
**

**For all the readers, hope you enjoy it too.**

**Happy reading all,**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

* * *

**_Last Farewell_**

**_Prologue_**

******- Oxoo x ooxO -**

_**21 Januari XXXX**_

_The Highness memanggilku untuk menjalankan sebuah misi penting. Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah partner yang akan bekerja sama denganku untuk menjalankan misi ini. Kuharap misi kali ini akan berjalan dengan baik, karena mengutusku dan Mayuzumi-senpai bersama bukanlah misi yang dilakukan dengan mudah, mengingat kami sama-sama berada di High Rank. _

_**13 Februari XXXX**_

_Misi kali ini tidaklah sulit, hari ini aku bertemu dengan anggota baru, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pantas saja aku merasa aura yang familiar ketika berada bersama dengannya, ternyata ia adalah adik dari Mayuzumi-senpai. Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika ia bercerta langsung padaku. _

_**28 Februari XXXX**_

_Semenjak kejadian di Old Temple itu, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhku. Entahlah, seperti sebuah suara? Aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan jelas, tetapi hal yang kutahu adalah ada hal yang tidak beres dalam diriku._

_**14 Maret XXXX**_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, The Highness memintaku untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang telah ada selama beberapa ratus tahun. Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi partnerku saat ini. Dalam reruntuhan itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Seperti seseorang sedang melihat dan mengawasi kami berdua. _

_**1 April XXXX**_

_Aku mendengarnya lagi, suara itu terus memanggil diriku, seakan ia memintaku untuk masuk kedalamnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang janggal. Apakah aku harus menjawab panggilan itu?_

_**22 Mei XXXX**_

_Beberapa kali Ogiwara dan Kise menemukanku terus melamun, mereka berkata pernah melihatku pergi ke luar pada malam hari juga. Tapi, aku merasa tidak pernah pergi ketika malam itu. Apakah ini perasaanku saja ataukah-?_

_**4 Juni XXXX**_

_Nijimura-senpai menyelamatkanku saat kami menjalankan misi berdua. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakuan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? _

_**17 July XXXX**_

_Aku tidak tahu lagi, eksistensi siapakah yang sebenarnya ada dalam diriku sendiri. Apakah aku, ataukah 'dia'? Aku sudah lelah..biarkanlah aku beristirahat._

_**6 Agustus XXXX**_

_Mungkin ini adalah tulisan terakhir yang akan kubuat. Bila diriku yang sekarang menemukan kembali buku ini, _

_aku berharap aku akan tetap menjadi orang yang sama. _

_**_Akashi Seijuurou_**_

_**_**_**End Prologue_**


	2. Last Farewell - part 1

_**_**_**Last Farewell_  
****_One-Shot_  
_part 1_**

_**- Oxoo x ooxO -**_

_Senyum yang kau pancarkan bagaikan energi yang memberikanku harapan, _

_Kau yang tersenyum tanpa mengetahui apapun, Kau yang terus mengikutiku tanpa lelah,_

_Karena senyum itulah, kau telah memberikan kesempatan yang seharusnya tidak kuinginkan._

_Harusnya aku sadar dari awal._

_Senyum yang selama ini kau tunjukkan padaku, bukanlah tertuju padaku._

**- Oxoo x ooxO -**

.

.

**[Akashi Seijuurou POV]**

"Tetsuya!" Saat itu aku meneriaki namanya, membuatnya tersadar kembali pada dimensi seharusnya ia berada. Dengan cepat aku langsung memeluknya, membiarkan serangan itu mengenai diriku. Pandangan _Aqua_ yang memandangku dengan wajah yang pucat itu masih teringat jelas dalam memoriku.

Ia memberontak, memintaku untuk melepaskannya, tetapi aku tetap berdiam untuk melindunginya. Aku tidak peduli lagi, seberapa banyak darah yang sudah keluar dari tubuhku.

"Seijuurou-kun, kumohon! Kalau kau terus seperti ini—" suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah isakan, wajahnya begitu memelas pada saat itu, memintaku untuk menjauhi dirinya.

"Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, Tetsuya. Sebagai diriku, Akashi Seijuurou untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Tidak, Sei-kun." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menahan butir airmata yang siap untuk jatuh kapanpun. "Aku tidak ingin masa depan seperti ini!"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh sebelah pipinya yang kemerahan. "Tetsuya, sosok yang kau cintai itu 'Sei-kun' ,'kan? Bagimu, aku hanyalah seorang 'Seijuurou-kun'. Karena kau mencintai sosok yang telah menghilang. Bukanlah diriku, sosok yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini. Meski 'dia' adalah bagian dari diriku juga, tetapi aku yang sekarang bukanlah 'dia'."

Ah..bulir airmata itu akhirnya jatuh juga.

Seandainya, mesin waktu, _time slip_—atau apapun istilah yang bisa membawamu pada masa lalu itu ada, aku ingin kembali pada hari dimana 'ia' pertama kali bangkit.

Kurasa semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

_Pernahkah kalian merasakan bahwa didalam dirimu terdapat orang lain yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal? Orang itu keluar dan bertingkah laku layaknya seperti dirimu, menggantikan pandangan orang-orang terhadap dirimu. _

_Menggambil sebagian besar hak yang seharusnya kau rasakan, _

_Pernahkah?_

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

Aroma manis dari bunga berwarna _Violet-Blue_ yang berada di tengah _Mansion_ selalu menjadi spot terbaik saat Akashi Seijuurou memiliki waktu luang atau sekedar beristirahat dari _Mission_ yang diberikan kepadanya. Terkadang ia menutup matanya sejenak dan menikmati saat angin menerpa _Hyacinthoides non-scripta_—atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Bluebell—_mengitari tubuhnya, sebuah aroma yang mengundang masa lalu.

"Kau selalu berada disini, Akashi?" suara Mayuzumi Chihiro, pemuda dengan surai _Payne's_ _Grey_ berhasil menginterupsi kenangan yang ia coba bangkitkan dalam memorinya. Akashi menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan eksistensi Mayuzumi sedang berdiri ditengah kerimbunan _Bluebell_. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka dengan bunga yang mempunyai aroma kuat seperti ini."

Senyum di rona wajah Akashi kini muncul, sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah menyukai aroma sekuat _Bluebell_, tetapi hanya bunga inilah yang menjadi kenangan satu-satunya antara dirinya dan keluarganya dulu. "Ada apa hingga kau sampai mencariku kemari, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Mayuzumi berjongkok perlahan hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tekstur bunga _Bluebell_ tersebut, tanaman yang nyaris menyerupai _Brugmansia_ atau _Trumpet Flower_, namun Bluebell memiliki warna _Violet_ yang begitu dominan dengan campuran Biru yang menghiasinya. "_New Mission_. The Highness meminta kita berdua menyelesaikan misi bersama."

Iris _Deep Crimson_ milik Akashi melebar, bila Mayuzumi atau dirinya bukan berada di posisi utama sebagai _High Rank_, mungkin ia akan meresponnya dengan biasa saja. Tetapi, mengutus dirinya dan Mayuzumi bagaikan sebuah misi yang akan mengancam jiwa mereka, dengan kata lain misi yang begitu berbahaya.

"_The Old Temple_. Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

.

.

Bangunan itu menyerupai sebuah _Old Ruin_, dimana akar dari beberapa pohon menjalar kedalamnya. Puing-puing dari pilar serta reruntuhan bangunan yang dipenuhi oleh lumut menandakan bangunan itu sudah lama tidak pernah terjamah oleh manusia atau hewan lainnya. Didalam bangun tersebut hanya terdapat sedikit cahaya dari matahari yang masuk diantara celah-celah bangunan yang sudah rusak, menambah intensitas lembab pada tempat tua itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang The Higness inginkan dari tempat ini, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

"_Abandonned Stone_. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui alasan The Highness meminta kita mencari batu itu di tengah reruntuhan semacam ini, tapi hal yang kukhawatirkan bahwa batu itu memiliki sumber energi kekuatan yang tinggi. Mungkin kita akan berjumpa dengan _Ancient Beast_ yang menjaga batu tersebut."

The Highness adalah sebutan bagi penguasa di tempat yang didiami oleh mereka, bisa dibilang ia mirip dengan seorang _King_. Namun, _King_ disini bukanlah seorang raja biasa yang menyandang gelar tersebut dengan sebuah _title_ belaka. Ia memiliki kekuatan khusus yang berbeda dengan orang-orang biasa, tugas utamanya adalah menjaga kestabilan negeri miliknya agar bermacam-macam energi yang berada disana tidak _overload_ dan menciptakan kehancuran.

Orang-orang yang memiliki bakat dan keahlian dalam bertarung direkrutnya dalam sebuah Organisasi, Organisasi tersebut terbagi lagi menjadi 3 bagian; _Newbie Rank, Rookie Rank dan High Rank_. Tentunya _title_ yang didapatkan berdasarkan sebagaimana kuat ia bertarung, seberapa cerdik ia mengatur strategi dan seberapa besar nyali yang ia punya dengan menempatkan dirinya di garis depan dalam sebuah misi.

Jemari milik Akashi meraba dinding disekitarnya, ia menutup matanya untuk sesaat, merasakan terpaan angin yang seolah membantu dirinya menemukan sesuatu didalam reruntuhan itu. Iris _Light Gray_ milik Mayuzumi kini mengikuti arah jari dari Akashi, dimana ia menunjuk kebawah pada saat ini. _Emperor's Eyes_ adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Akashi Seijuurou semenjak ia lahir, kemampuan untuk men-_scan_ tempat yang saat ini dipijak oleh mereka. Seketika itu juga iris mata Akashi berubah menjadi kilatan _Heterochrome, Crimson-Yellow Gold._

"1 _Ancient Beast_ berada di bawah tanah, ia menjaga sesuatu. Sepertinya barang yang ia jaga adalah barang yang The Highness request kepada kita berdua, Mayuzumi-senpai."

Mayuzumi menghela nafas, menjatuhkan sosok _Acient Beast_ tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Apalagi ditempat yang terdominasi oleh beberapa reruntuhan yang bisa saja membatasi gerak mereka. "Mungkin ini adalah tantangan bagi kita berdua sebagai _High Rank_. Ayo kita selesaikan misi kita lalu pulang, Akashi."

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu terengah, sama halnya dengan pemuda bersurai _Payne's Grey_ yang mulai kehabisan energi ketika mereka melawan sosok _Ancient Beast_. Sebuah monster yang menyerupai sosok binatang berkaki 4, tetapi tubuhnya memiliki sisik seperti ular dan sayap seperti gagak. Taring dari mulutnya mencuat dengan ganas, meskipun ia sudah terluka, tetapi monster tersebut masih bisa berdiri dengan gagah.

Mayuzumi membuka celah untuk Akashi, ia memancing sosok _Ancient Beast_ tersebut sehingga ia dapat menahan Monster itu dengan _Halberd_ miliknya, senjata panjang yang menyerupai tombak.

"Akashi!"

Pemuda beriris _Deep Crimson_ segera menguatkan pegangannya pada _Rappier_ miliknya, dengan cepat ia langsung memacu langkahnya untuk menjatuhkan sosok tersebut.

Namun ketika pedangnya siap untuk menebas, sesuatu terjadi.

"Akashi!" hanya teriakan Mayuzumi yang terakhir kali terdengar dengan sayup oleh telinga Akashi.

Semua berubah menjadi putih, seakan ia berada dalam dimensi lain, dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi tempat dia tinggal. Ia tidak menemukan apapun selain warna pucat tersebut.

_[Seijuurou, kau adalah diriku, dan aku adalah dirimu]_

Mata Akashi kini melebar, ia tahu sebuah sosok ada tepat dibelakang dirinya, namun ketika ia hendak menoleh, sosok tersebut menghilang.

Akashi membuka kembali matanya, menemukan ia telah menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di jantung milik _Ancient Beast_ yang telah terkapar. Iris _Heterochrome_ tersebut kini perlahan memudar ketika kesadarannya mulai pulih lagi, menampilkan iris _Deep Crimson_ yang menatap sosok didepannya itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Akashi, kerja bagus!" Puji Mayuzumi ketika mendekat dan menepuk pundak juniornya.

Helaian _Scarlet_ itu melebar, ia menatap iris _Light Gray_ dari seniornya dengan pandangan yang kebingungan. "Mayuzumi-senpai, apa—yang terjadi?"

Pemuda berhelai _Payne's Grey_ itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Apa yang kau maksud, Akashi? Setelah _Ancient Beast_ itu memukulmu, kau langsung berdiri dan menebas sosok itu. Kau tidak lupa, 'kan?"

Kini giliran Akashi yang menampikan wajah tanda tanya. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa 'Apa aku yang melakukannya?'

Hal yang dia ingat hanya ia terjun dalam dunia serba putih, dimana ia menemukan sebuah suara yang begitu familiar mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang terdengar begitu samar baginya.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia tidak mengambil pusing lagi mengenai hal itu, mungkin ia terlalu lelah sehingga ia tidak mengingat bagaimana ia menjatuhkan sosok _Ancient Beast_ didepannya itu.

Setelah mereka mengambil benda yang diminta oleh The Highness, akhirnya mereka berdua pun bergegas untuk kembali ke _Mansion_.

.

.

Kurang dari kurun waktu seminggu setelah misi yang didapat oleh Akashi, pada hari ini ia mendapatkan misi baru. Sebuah nama yang asing di pendengarannya kini ditentukan sebagi Partnernya. Namun, satu perasaan yang familiar ia rasakan ketika menemui sosok pemuda dengan helaian _Teal_ memandang kearahnya. Hampir semua anggota organisasi itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, seperti seorang mafia.

Baju yang dikenakan tiap Rank memang hampir mirip, tetapi terdapat juga berbedaan yang insignifikan. _High Rank_ memiliki pakaian berkemeja dan berdasi hitam, semua dengan corak berwarna merah, Coat panjang pun menjuntai hingga selutut para _High Rank. _Lalu _Rookie Rank_, sama halnya seperti _High Rank_ yang memakai kemeja dan dasi berwarna hitam, namun corak pada pakaian mereka berwarna ungu dan mereka tidak menggunakan Coat melainkan rompi. Sedangkan _Newbie Rank_ memiliki corak warna putih tanpa Coat maupun Rompi yang terpasang dibadan mereka.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Pemuda _Teal_ itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat pandangan iris _Deep Crimson_ beradu dengan manik _Aqua_ miliknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu hingga sosok Akashi menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Balas pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ tersebut sambil mengenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Tidak apa bila kupanggil Akashi-kun?" tanya pemuda itu tidak lama setelah genggaman mereka terlepas. "Karena kau lebih senior dan—" Dengan cepat Kuroko langsung menambahkan kata yang ingin dipastikannya, biar bagaimanapun yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah sosok _High Rank_, sosok yang dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti oleh orang banyak.

Namun Akashi tertawa hambar. "Kau tidak usang sungkan, Kuroko. Lagipula kau sepantaran denganku, bukan? Tidak banyak anggota muda seperti dirimu disini."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. "2 minggu lalu aku baru menginjak umur 19."

"Oh," Mata _Heterochrome_ itu kini kembali memandang sosok Kuroko. "Berarti aku lebih tua dari—" perkataan Akashi kini terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil mereka berdua, meminta mereka, dalam satu grup yang sama untuk pergi ke misi selanjutnya.

Hal yang biasa dilakukan para _High Rank_ selain melakukan misi penting, juga ikut turun tangan dalam melihat potensi dari _Rookie Rank_. Memang tidak setiap saat hal ini terjadi, hanya kebetulan saat itu Akashi memang sedang melakukan _Day-Off_ dan ia diminta untuk menemani para _Rookie Rank_.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah mengumpulkan beberapa _Life Crystal_ yang biasanya ditemukan dipelosok tempat-tempat atau bangunan yang telah ada selama beberapa puluh tahun. Tentunya berbeda dengan _Abbandoned Stone_, _Life Crystal_ tidak memiliki sosok penunggu dan tidak terletak didasar sebuah tempat. Biasa _Crystal_ tersebut terletak di sembarang tempat dengan acak. Fungsi dari _Life Crystal_ itu sendiri seperti sebuah sihir penyembuh, dimana _Life Crystal_ akan diracik ulang oleh seorang _Alchemy_ dan dijadikan ramuan dalam sebuah obat.

"Baiklah, misi kali ini adalah mengumpulkan _Life Crystal_ sebanyak yang kalian semua dapat bawa. 2 jam lagi kita semua berkumpul kembali di tempat ini. Lalu," Pandangan mata Akashi memandang seluruh jajaran _Rookie Rank_ yang berada didepannya, berbaris dengan rapi seolah mereka sedang dalam naungan seorang komando barisan. "Jangan jatuhkan diri kalian dalam bahaya bila kalian menemukan _Creature_ yang tidak biasanya kalian lihat. Segera lari dan berkumpul bersama dengan yang lain. Mengerti?"

"_Aye, sir!"_

.

.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau sering pergi ke tempat ini? Perkataanmu barusan seolah meyakinkan bahwa kau mengenal tempat ini dengan baik." Kuroko Tetsuya kini mengekor dibelakangnya, sambil membawa tabung yang terisi dengan beberapa _Life Crystal_.

Pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ itu tetap berjalan sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya. "Dulu, sewaktu aku masih di posisi _Rookie Rank_, aku sering pergi bersama dengan Nijimura-senpai kemari. Sayang sekali dia sudah sibuk dengan misi-misi penting lainnya, sehingga sekarang kami jarang bertemu. Ah, mengingat soal bertemu, kenapa rasanya aku begitu familiar denganmu, Kuroko? Padahal aku yakin kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Pemuda berhelai _Teal_ menatap sosok yang didepannya dengan pandangan datar. "Itu karena aku dan Chihiro-nii adalah kakak-adik. Beberapa kali Akashi-kun bertemu dengannya 'kan?"

"Mayuzumi-senpai?" Melihat sesuatu benda yang menarik di tempat mereka berjalan, Akashi berjongkok kebawah untuk memegang benda yang menarik perhatiannya. "Tapi mengapa nama marga kalian berbeda?"

Kuroko terdiam sesaat. "Itu karena kami berasal dari satu ayah tetapi berbeda ibu, Akashi-kun." Balasnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Akashi kini berdiri lalu menghadap kebelakang, memandang sosok Kuroko yang terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut berbalik secara tiba-tiba. Detik kemudian, Akashi melempar barang yang ditemukannya itu pada Kuroko, membuat Kuroko segera menangkap benda yang kini mendarat di sebelah tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memegang tabung.

"Akashi-kun, ini—" Sebuah batu kecil berkliat dengan indah. Batu yang diterimanya itu bukanlah batu biasa, tetapi batu itu menyerupai sebuah _Gemstone_.

"Memang terlihat masih kasar karena tidak begitu berbentuk, tetapi kebetulan sekali aku menemukannya. _Garnet_. Itu batu kelahiran bulan January. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Akashi, kini senyum muncul di rona wajah milik Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, terimakasih. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Balas Kuroko sambil memegang _Gemstone_ itu tepat didepan dadanya.

Akashi tersenyum tulus ketika melihat sosok Kuroko yang terlihat begitu senang. "Ayo kita kembali, sepertinya sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu."

**- Oxoo x ooxO -**

_[A—pt—me]_

_[Ac—e—p—t m—y e—]_

Sesak.

Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu memegang dadanya, ia meremat bajunya dengan erat. Berulangkali ia terus mendengar suara yang samar-samar tersebut. Suara yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya sebelum ia bangun dipagi hari. Setiap suara itu terdegar, pastilah ia selalu merasakan sakit yang sama di dadanya. Meskipun kalimat tersebut tidak terdengar begitu jelas, ia tahu bahwa kalimat yang didengarnya itu selalu sama.

"Akashi-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bermanik _Aqua_ yang berada tidak jauh darinya segera mendekat kearahnya. Sudah hampir 1 bulan berlalu semenjak pertama kali ia mengenal sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, dan hari ini, ia kembali diberikan misi bersama dengan pemuda berhelai _Teal_ tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak apa, Kuroko. Sebentar lagi juga akan hilang. Tolong berikan aku waktu sebentar." Pandangan mata _Aqua_ milik Kuroko kini memandang sosok Akashi dengan tatapan yang khawatir, namun dengan sabar ia menunggu hingga kondisi pemuda tampan bermanik _Heterochrome_ itu membaik.

_Heterochrome_? Ya, iris mata milik Akashi memang berubah semenjak beberapa minggu lalu. Pantulan _Crimson-Yellow Gold_ yang biasanya terlihat saat ia menggunakan _Emperor's Eyes_ kini menjadi warna yang permanen di rona wajahnya.

"Maaf," Kata pertama yang diucapkan Akashi ketika ia telah membaik. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanan kita, Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, pandangan matanya masih memandang sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang kini berjalan didepannya tanpa berkata apapun. Iris _Aqua_ itu terus memandang punggung Akashi, seolah memperhatikan dirinya dari belakang. Saat ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Akashi dan Kuroko hanya berdua saja menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh The Highness. Tujuan misi kali ini juga bukan untuk mencari _items_ seperti _Life Crystal_, tetapi lebih kepada barang yang lebih penting.

"_Holy Mistletoe_ 'kah?" Suara gema Akashi kini dapat terdengar di tempat tersebut. Sebuah _Tower_ yang begitu tinggi dengan anak tangga yang begitu banyak mengiasi tempat tersebut. Kesunyian dapat terasa di tempat yang tidak memiliki aura kehidupan tersebut. Hanya bunyi langkah sepatu yang dapat terdengar dengan jelas ditempat tersebut.

"Kudengar itu adalah barang yang memiliki kutukan yang begitu menakutkan." Timpal Kuroko sambil melihat kedinding sekitarnya, dinding yang dipenuhi oleh ukiran kuno sepanjang mereka berjalan.

Helaan nafas dapat terdengar dari mulut Akashi. "_Abbandoned Stone_, lalu _Holy Mistletoe_? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh The Highness mengumpulkan barang-barang seperti itu."

Kuroko sendiri tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari barang-barang langka yang diminta oleh The Highness. Namun hal yang ia tahu bahwa misi ini cukup berbahaya bagi mereka bila mereka berdua lengah. Belum ditambah sosok Akashi yang tampaknya kurang vit membuat Kuroko harus lebih waspada, berusaha sigap untuk men-back up Akashi bila sesuatu terjadi.

"Tenang saja," Seolah menyadari kekhawatiran pemuda yang berdiam disebelahnya, Akashi kini mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus helaian _Teal_ milik Kuroko. "_Emperor's Eyes_ milikku mengatakan bahwa disini tidak ada _Ancient Beast_ atau sosok _Creature_ ditempat ini. Namun—"

"Namun?" Kuroko kembali mengulangi penggalan kata terakhir milik Akashi.

"Apa kau merasa sesuatu, Kuroko? Seperti seseorang sedang mengikuti kita berdua?"

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko memiliki kemampuan khusus yang mengetahui keberadaan musuh. Bila _Emperor's Eyes_ digunakan sebagai "mata" untuk men-scan seluruh tempat dan _Creature_ yang berada didalamnya, _Missdirection_ milik Kuroko adalah kemampuan untuk menyadari bila ada seseorang maupun _Creature_ didekatnya.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku tidak merasakan ada seseorang atau sosok lain selain kita berdua, Akashi-kun."

Akashi kini membuang mukanya, ia rasa—bukan, ia yakin bahwa seseorang sedang melihat kearah mereka berdua, seolah mengamati dari jauh, tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang sedang melihat mereka berdua itu.

Lalu, setibanya mereka di lantai paling atas di Tower tersebut, mereka dapat melihat sebuah peti kecil berada di tengah ruangan. Peti berwarna silver itu dihiasi oleh alas berwarna merah serta beberapa lilin disekitarnya yang terus menyala.

"Akashi-kun, kudengar selama ratusan tahun tempat ini tidak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun. Lalu mengapa lilin di tempat ini terus menyala dan tidak pernah padam?" Kuroko mengeluarkan hal yang janggal dalam benaknya, tentu saja hal ini terlalu janggal. Mana mungkin ada orang yang dengan rajin mengganti lilin tersebut setiap beberapa jam sekali, bukan?

"Sihir, ini adalah sihir." Jawab Akashi kemudian. "Kau ingat bagaimana sihir yang digunakan oleh The Highness? Kejadian kali ini mungkin sama seperti itu, Kuroko. Meskipun mungkin, penghuni Tower ini telah meninggal, ia tetap meninggalkan sihirnya untuk membuat lilin ini terus menyala secara abadi."

Kuroko kini menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa tidak apa-apa bila kita mengambil barang sepenting ini?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Apa boleh buat, Kuroko. Bila tempat dimana kita tinggal sampai terkena _Vanish_, tidak akan ada apapun lagi yang tersisa. Maka dari itu, selagi kita masih bisa mempertahankan tempat kita, kita harus memperjungkannya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis ketika kata _'Vanish'_ terdengar dari mulut Akashi. Ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi Akashi juga mengalami hal yang ia alami sebelumnya. _Vanish_—atau lebih dikenal sebagi sindrom menghilangnya sebuah tempat secara misterius, tanpa sebuah bukti maupun jejak apapun. Baik keluarga Kuroko maupun Akashi sama-sama mengalami hal yang sama, tempat tinggal mereka telah hilang oleh karena _Vanish_ tersebut. Hal ini diduga karena The Highness yang bertahta di tempat tersebut tidak bisa mempertahankan tempatnya secara baik, sehingga alam telah bertindak dan menciptakan _Vanish_ sebagai hukuman dari tindakan kelalaian The Highness.

"Jadi inikah barang yang diminta oleh The Highness? Baiklah, setelah mengambil ini, ayo kita kembali, Kuroko." Akashi kini mendekat kearah peti tersebut, sebelum perlahan membuka kotak peti tersebut, menampilkan sebuah tonggak yang menyerupai warna sebuah batu dengan ukiran-ukiran disekeliling tonggak berukuran 30cm tersebut. Namun, ketika tangannya baru menyentuh permukaan _Mistletoe_ tersebut, rasa sakit di dadanya kembali menyerang dirinya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

_[Acc—ep—t]_

_[Accept—Acc—ce—pt—m—e]_

_[Accept me]_

"Akashi-kun!" Hanya suara teriakan Kuroko yang berhasil membuat kesadaran milik Akashi kembali. Pemuda _Scarlet_ didepannya ini tiba-tiba meremat kembali dadanya dengan wajah yang pucat, dan seolah menahan rasa sakit, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga rasa darah mengalir dari mulutnya. "Akashi-kun, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali."

_**[Accept me]**_

"Kau mendengar suara tadi, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi ketika kesadaranya sudah mulai pulih. Jelas ia mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang terdengar begitu familiar ditelinganya. Sungguh, Ia tidak mengetahui suara siapa yang berbisik padanya.

Namun jawaban yang diterima olehnya bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, Akashi-kun. Tidak ada bunyi atau suara selain suara yang diciptakan kita berdua."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, akhirnya Akashi hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia yakin bahwa ia mendengar perkataan itu dengan begitu jelas. Tapi—apa itu hanya dirinya yang mendengar kata tersebut?

**- Oxoo x ooxO -**

"Beberapa kali terus mendengarnya—suara itu." Saat ini, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko sama-sama terduduk di tengah padang _Bluebell_, tempat yang menjadi spot kegemaran bagi pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ tersebut.

"Sejak kapan Akashi-kun terus mendengarnya?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak, ia mencoba mengingat saat pertama kali ia mendengar dengungan suara itu untuk pertama kali. Ketika ia menutup mata, saat itu juga ia teringat suatu hal yang janggal terjadi di _Old Temple_, dan mulai saat itulah, ia mulai mendengar suara tersebut.

"Kurasa saat misiku dengan Mayuzumi-senpai di _Old Temple._"

Kuroko bergumam sambil berpikir. "Chihiro-nii juga menceritakan bahwa ada hal yang janggal disana. Apa mungkin tempat itu terkutuk, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, Kuroko. Bila ini memang kutukan, apa mungkin Mayuzumi-senpai juga merasakan hal yang kurasakan?"

Kuroko menepuk bahu milik Akashi, mencoba menyemangati sosok yang terlihat murung tersebut. "Akan kutanyakan pada Chihiro-nii bila ia sudah pulang dari tugasnya. Karena frekuensi bertemu dengan Akashi-kun sungguh minim, biar aku yang menanyakannya."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kuroko."

Pandangan mata _Heterochrome_ kini bertemu dengan pandangan mata _Aqua_ milik Kuroko, dan satu perasaan aneh timbul dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu ketika pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu tersenyum padanya.

.

.

"Akashi-_buchouu_~" Akashi menoleh kebelakang ketika sosok yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Salah satu anggota Organisasi yang sepantaran dengan dirinya, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Buchou_, Ogiwara."

Namun Ogiwara malah tersenyum lebar. "_Buchou_ tetaplah _Buchou_. Lagipula aku mengangumimu saat kau turun di medan perang."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Memang dirinya saat ini dan dirinya dimedan perang terlihat begitu berbeda. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Ah, Tetsuya menitip pesan ia akan pulang agak terlambat hari ini. Pada saat misi sebelum aku pulang, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang misi tambahan."

Pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ itu mengerti, memang misi yang dilakukan oleh _Rookie Rank_ kadang-kadang dilakukan secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana bila aku menemanimu makan siang hari ini? Pasti terdengar romantis 'kan, _Buchou_?" Senyum lebar Ogiwara pada Akashi.

Akashi mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna perkataan Ogiwara sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya dari arah kejauhan.

"Akaaashiiccchiiii~~~~!" suara lain kini terdengar dari arah kejauhan, Kise Ryouta, anggota _Rookie Rank_ selain Ogiwara kini berlari kearahnya, sebelum mendekapnya dalam pelukan. "Akashicchi, ayo makan bersama-ssu! Aku baru saja pulang dari misi~" Katanya dengan semangat, tanpa sadar ia langsung melirik kearah Ogiwara yang berada di samping Akashi. "Oh, ada Ogiwaracchi juga disini, aku tidak menyadarinya-ssu."

Ogiwara tertawa hambar. "Mungkin hawa tipis Tetsuya menular padaku?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil sebelum melepas pelukannya dari Kise, membuat mata si pemuda berhelai _Blonde_ itu berkaca-kaca seperti _puppy_ yang ditolak oleh tuannya, namun Akashi segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap helaian _Blonde_ tersebut, membuat Kise menjadi bersemangat kembali dengan muka yang berseri.

"Baiklah, karena kalian berdua sama-sama mengajakku untuk makan siang, ayo pergi sekarang. Kurasa Tetsuya akan pulang larut pada hari ini."

Beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak pertama kali seorang Akashi Seijuurou berjumpa dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kombinasi kemampuan mereka yang baik sering menjerumuskan keduanya berdiri dalam misi yang sama. Tentunya beberapa misi berbahaya karena sosok Akashi sendiri merupakan _High Rank_. Lalu, karena itu jugalah keduanya kini menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan baik Kuroko maupun Akashi sudah saling memanggil nama kecil mereka. Akashi sendiri akhir-akhir ini mulai menyadari bahwa ia menaruh rasa spesial pada pemuda yang dijuluki _Phantom Sixth Man_ tersebut.

".._ou—buchou_!" Panggilan sosok Ogiwara kini membuyarkan lamunan Akashi, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi lebih sering melamun dan memandang sesuatu dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Ada apa, Ogiwara?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Ogiwara memandang kearah Akashi. "Apa perlu kupanggil Kise untuk mengambilkan makanan-mu juga?"

Akashi mengendus. "Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Shigehiro."

Keduanya terdiam, bahkan Akashi sendiri bingung dengan tindakan dan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan olehnya pada pemuda berhelai _Cantaloupe_ tersebut. Ia yakin bahwa sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu, bahkan memanggil nama kecil Ogiwara itu—

Tetapi Ogiwara malah melebarkan senyumnya. "Bilang saja bila kau mau memanggil nama kecilku, Akashi-_buchou_~" timpalnya dengan santai.

"Bukan, aku—" belum sempat Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya, Ogiwara kini menutup matanya, menopang keduatangannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku tahu kau malu~ tapi tidak apa, aku senang kau memanggi nama kecilku. Oh, apa perlu kupanggil Seijuurou-_buchou_ juga?"

"Heyy~ apa yang kalian bicarakan-ssu?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba. "Tampaknya asik sekali~ ayo, ceritakan padaku juga –ssu'yo!" lanjut Kise sambil duduk di meja makan.

Keduanya kini terdiam sejenak, lalu tak lama Akashi langsung bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau mengambil makanan."

"Kalau begitu aku mau mengambil minuman." Timpal Ogiwara yang ikut berdiri lalu mengekor di belakang Akashi.

"Eh!? Minna-cchi hidoi'ssu!"

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang Akashicchi lakukan 2 hari lalu-ssu?" pertanyaan itu mencuat dari mulut Kise ketika ketiganya telah usai menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?"

"Aku melihatmu keluar pada malam hari-ssu'yo~ Kupikir kau sedang bersama—Kurokocchi?"

Akashi terdiam. Dia? Dan Kuroko? Ia tidak pernah mengingat keluar pada malam hari minggu-minggu ini.

"Ah, aku juga pernah melihatmu keluar pada malam hari seorang diri, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan, kurasa 2 atau 3 minggu lalu." Balas Ogiwara kemudian.

**- Oxoo x ooxO -**

"Tetsuya." Panggil pemuda beriris _Heterochrome_ tersebut, membuat sosok pemuda berhelai _Teal_ membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah memanggilnya.

Setelah beberapa hari keduanya kini bertemu kembali. Pada hari yang mereka janjikan sebelumnya, setelah Kuroko pulang, malah Akashi yang mendapat misi dadakan, membuat keduanya tidak bisa berjumpa antara satu sama lain dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Seijuurou-kun? Hari ini kau sedang _Day-off?_"

Akashi mengangguk kecil. "Kau juga, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Akhirnya mereka bisa juga meluangkan waktu mereka berdua setelah misi-misi yang diberikan oleh The Highness.

"Ayo, Seijuurou-kun, aku tidak sabar mendengar permainan piano-mu." Kuroko mengalungkan lengannya di tangan milik Akashi, sedikit menariknya seolah ia adalah seorang anak yang meminta ibunya untuk membelikan dirinya mainan baru. Meskipun ia masih tetap berwajah datar saat menarik sosok Akashi.

Akashi tertawa simpul. "Tidak ada yang bagus dari permainan-ku, Tetsuya."

"Tidak apa, lagipula kau sudah berjanji akan memainkannya. Karena kita berdua sedang libur, aku ingin mendengar permainan yang dibawakan oleh Seijuurou-kun."

Keduanya kini tiba di salah satu ruangan dalam Mansion. Ruang tersebut terbilang cukup luas dengan sebuah _Grand Piano_ di tengah ruangan. Tidak banyak _furniture_ yang berada di ruangan tersebut, hanya beberapa lukisan beraliran _Surealism_ menghiasi dinding ruangan tersebut.

Akashi kini duduk di bangku yang menghadapkannya pada _Grand Piano_, ia menekan tuts piano tersebut secara acak. "Lama sekali aku tidak memainkan piano ini," pandangan mata Akashi kini melihat kearah Kuroko. "Lalu, lagu apa yang ingin kau dengarkan, Tetsuya?"

"_Sicilienne, Op.78_, itu musik kesukaanmu, bukan? Aku ingin mendengarnya, Seijuurou-kun."

Mendengar request dari pemuda berhelai _Teal_ tersebut, Akashi kini terdiam sejenak. "Ah, aku pernah mengatakannya padamu ya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. "Kau bilang bahwa ini musik yang selalu kau mainkan saat kau sedang sendiri."

Akashi tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko barusan, matanya kini memandang nanar kearah piano yang ada didepannya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh tuts dari piano tersebut, jarinya mulai mengalunkan suara dari instrumen itu dengan lembut. Seakan hanyut dalam irama yang dimainkan oleh Akashi, Kuroko kini menutup matanya. Ia tidak menyadari saat pandangan _Heterochrome_ itu diam-diam melihat kearahnya.

_**end of part 1_**


	3. Last Farewell - part 2 (end)

_**Last Farewell_  
_part 2_**

"Seijuurou," Suara berat itu terdengar dari arah kejauhan, suara yang begitu familiar di telinga sosok yang dipanggilnya. "Akashi Seijuurou. Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Nijimura-senpai? Aku ada disini." Balas pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ itu. Saat ini ia berada didalam sebuah reruntuhan batu, beruntunglah ada beberapa bagian dari jurang yang menahan batu tersebut hingga dirinya tidak tertimbun oleh bebatuan yang nyaris menimpa dirinya.

"Bagus, jangan bergerak dulu. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menghancurkan batu itu." Suaranya terdengar begitu jauh. Akashi merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa terjatuh dari tempat setinggi itu. Ia tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas, tetapi hal yang ia sadari adalah ketika ia sudah berada ditepian jurang dan tubuhnya sudah mau melesat kebawah.

"Arghh!" Akashi meringis kecil ketika ia merasakan tangan kananya terasa begitu pilu. Ia melihat kearah tangannya diantara celah batu yang masih terkena oleh sinar matahari. Darah. Ia melihat cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengalir di lengan miliknya, menampilkan bagian Coat bahkan lengan kemeja yang robek dengan kulit yang terkupas karena bergesekan dengan bebatuan, sepertinya luka itu didapat ketika ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan agar tidak ada luka lain yang menghujani tubuhnya.

Namun, luka tetaplah luka. Biar bagaimanapun itu akan terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Seijuurou, kau bisa mendengarku? Apa kau bisa masuk ke tempat yang agak dalam dari permukaan batu? Aku akan menghancurkannya."

Akashi menengok kearah sampingnya, ia menemukan sebuah lubang kecil, lubang yang pas baginya untuk berlindung sebentar. "10 detik, Nijimura-senpai."

Mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, pemuda berhelai _Black_ itu menutup matanya, menunggu hingga hitungan 10 detik itu berlalu. Setelah waktu yang diberikan oleh Akashi habis, ia langsung membuka matanya, terjun dari ujung tepian jurang yang menjadi spot miliknya lalu menghancurkan batu tersebut dengan pedang miliknya, menjadikan tumpuan berat badan dan gravitasi bumi menajamkan fokusnya pada satu titk pedangnya, membuat batu tersebut langsung pecah secara berkeping.

.

.

"Kebetulan sekali aku sedang berada didekat sini ketika aku menyadari sosokmu, Seijuurou." Nijimura membasahi saputangan miliknya dengan air yang ia bawa, menekan secara perlahan pada lengan Akashi yang terluka.

Akashi meringis kecil ketika merasakan kompresan dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Tidak lama Nijimura membuka tas kecil yang ia selipkan di sebelah kakinya, menampilkan beberapa obat dan perban didalamnya. "Kau ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana bila aku tidak menemukanmu tadi? Kau sedang menjalankan misi?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Nijimura-senpai."

Namun pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu tersenyum, mengelus helaian _Scarlet_ milik Akashi. "Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa." Kini sebuah senyum muncul dari mulut Nijimura. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah sebesar ini, Seijuurou."

Sosok Nijimura mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai sosok Kakak untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Semenjak ia kehilangan keluarganya dan memasuki Organisasi, Nijimujra-lah salah dua orang—selain Mayuzumi yang selalu menghampiri Akashi sebagai _Rookie Rank_. Tidak hanya karena sering menjalankan misi berdua, tetapi keduanya juga sering berbagi cerita dan pengalaman dengan sosok Akashi.

"Senpai," Akashi kini memandang sosok Nijimura yang sedang melilitkan perban setelah ia selesai membersihkan luka milik Akashi, orang yang bersangkutan hanya bergumam kecil, menandakan bahwa ia mendengar perkataan Kohai-nya itu. "Pernahkah kau merasa sesuatu hal janggal terjadi pada dirimu?"

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu seperti apa, Seijuurou?" balasnya kemudian sambil melirik kearah iris _Heterochrome_ milik Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas kembali, ia memandang Nijimura dengan pandangan yang setengah hampa. "Seperti—kau bukanlah dirimu pada saat ini."

"Entahlah, aku selalu merasa bahwa aku adalah diriku. Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih tau tentang dirimu sendiri, Seijuurou?" Nijimura kini selesai mengikat perban pada Akashi, membuat dirinya duduk bersebrangan dengan adik didiknya. "Kau, sejak kapan iris matamu berubah menjadi belang seperti ini, Seijuurou? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Hal yang kuingat hanya warna mata ini telah berubah dengan sendirinya, Nijimura-senpai. Warna yang sama ketika aku menggunakan _Emperor's Eyes_."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, semenjak kejadian di _The_ _Old Temple_ mungkin adalah sebuah titik balik bagi dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan suara yang kerap kali berdengung dalam benaknya. Lalu kesadarannya akhir-akhir ini juga mulai kacau. Kadang ia menemukan dirinya tengah berada di kamarnya, padahal ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa dirinya berada di ruang rapat, bersama anggota yang lain. Pasalnya bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali. Awalnya mungkin frekuensi itu masih sedikit, tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia sudah mulai melupakan hampir sebagian besar apa yang dilakukannya.

Menurut cerita yang disampaikan oleh Kuroko juga, ia tidak menemukan suatu hal yang janggal terjadi pada sosok Mayuzumi. Kalau begitu, apakah hanya dirinya yang mengalami hal tersebut?

"Apa mungkin karena kau terlalu sering menggunakannya sehingga limit pada matamu mencapai batas? Kemungkinan hal itu dapat terjadi, Seijuurou."

Akashi kini tersenyum tipis. "Andai bila memang itu hal yang terjadi, senpai." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

**- Oxoo x ooxO -**

"Seijuurou-kun!" Suara pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu memanggilnya yang baru saja memasuki lorong di mansion. "Kau mau mencoba Sup Tofu? Kebetulan aku membuat lebih tadi."

Akashi tersenyum. Melihat sosok Kuroko, sosok yang dianggapnya spesial itu mampu membuat rasa gundahnya sirnah seketika. Tanpa sengaja iris _Aqua_ itu melirik sobekan yang ada di lengan milik Akashi, membuat pandangan matanya berubah menjadi khawatir. "Seijuurou-kun, kau terluka?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat lebih dekat, sebuah perban melilit di pergelangan tangan milik Akashi.

"Aku ceroboh, Tetsuya. Tapi tidak apa, untung aku bertemu dengan Nijimura-senpai,"

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jarang sekali kau ceroboh, Seijuurou-kun. Untung Nijimura-senpai bertemu denganmu." Kuroko melempar pandangannya pada sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Ayo makan kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah lapar."

Akashi mengangguk ketika Kuroko membawanya menuju meja makan, memang tidak banyak orang berada disana karena beberapa misi yang dilakukan.

Kuroko kini mengambil mangkung lebih dan menuangkan Sup Tofu kedalam mangkuk tersebut, tidak lama ia menghampiri sosok Akashi yang masih terduduk diam di tempat duduknya.

"Tetsuya—ini."

"Sup Tofu, cobalah, Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku tahu. Tapi—kenapa ada _Wakame_ didalamnya?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, memandang sosok Akashi dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Bukankah kau menyukai-nya? Rumput laut."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya memandang kearah Rumput laut yang terdiam di Sup Tofu miliknya. Pandangan matanya kembali menatap nanar Sup tersebut. Sadar dengan tindakan diamnya, ia segera melihat kearah Kuroko yang mulai mencemaskan dirinya, kemudian ia tertawa datar. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku lumayan suka rumput laut kok."

Bohong.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menyukai rumput laut dalam kehidupannya. Namun demi sosok yang ada disampingnya, dengan perasaan yang agak dipaksakan akhirnya ia mulai menyuap sup tersebut.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya terimakasih, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi menengokkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok Kuroko yang sedang melihat kearahnya. "Terimakasih untuk apa, Tetsuya?"

"Hadiah yang kau berikan padaku kemarin malam, terimakasih. Karena kau telah menerima perasanku"

Akashi akhirnya kembali terdiam untuk kedua kalinya.

Apa ia bertemu dengan Kuroko kemarin malam? Ia mengingat bahwa ia langsung tidur ketika mereka selesai makan malam. Lalu—apa? Perasaan Kuroko?

Akashi tersenyum puas, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tersenyum puas untuk memastikan sesuatu hal yang janggal tersebut. "Hadiah apa yang kuberikan, Tetsuya? Maukah kau memberitahukanku?"

Kuroko tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan milik Akashi. "Seijuurou-kun, jangan bercanda seperti itu." Namun tindakan yang dilakukan Kuroko selanjutnya kini mengagetkannya. Secara tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan pemuda yang dijuluki _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu secara lembut mengenai bibir milik Akashi, membuat pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ itu membulatkan matanya. "Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Ternyata benar. Apa yang ada dibenak Akashi saat itu, kebenaran yang ia tolak darinya kini menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak pernah ingat bertemu dengan Kuroko, apalagi menciumnya. Lalu—siapa? Siapa yang mengambil alih atas tubuhnya itu?

Terlebih lagi, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Orang yang selama ini dicintai olehnya, kini mencintai dirinya bukan sebagai 'diri'nya. Apakah ia harus senang? Ataukah haruskah ia—sedih?

.

.

_**[Accept me. Do you Accept me?]**_

_**[Seijuurou, Do you Accept me?]**_

Guncangan seperti gempa bumi kini terasa dengan begitu dasyat. Akashi tersentak membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang begitu keras. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih pening karena berdiri secara mendadak. Hal yang ia sadari selanjutnya adalah lorong _Mansion_ kini sudah dipenuhi oleh keributan.

Akashi segera mengambil _Coat_ yang tergantung tidak jauh dari lemari pakaian miliknya, dengan segera ia langsung menyambar _Rappier_ yang yang ia letakkan diatas meja dekat kasurnya. Langkah kakinya kini membawanya pada lorong _Mansion_, dimana sebagian gedung tersebut kini telah hancur.

Langit pada saat itu terlihat begitu gelap, padahal mereka semua yakin bahwa seharusnya sinar matahari sudah mulai muncul ke permukaan. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan terbit saat kegelapan menyelimuti langit mereka dengan begitu pekat.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Suara Kuroko Tetsuya kini terdengar, ia berlari kearah Akashi yang masih terpaku dengan kondisi _Mansion_ dan beberapa tempat diluar gedung tersebut telah hancur.

"Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi disini!?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Seijuurou-kun. Ogiwara-kun bilang secara tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, kemudian beberapa meteor jatuh ke tempat ini! Bagaimana ini—" Kuroko kini mulai panik, hal serupa terjadi ketika ia kehilangan keluarganya dulu, dan kejadian ini seolah mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang ia ingin kubur jauh-jauh dari ingatannya.

"Tenang, Tetsuya. Kita harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan jangan biarkan emosi memakan kita saat ini." Akashi mencoba untuk menenangkan sosok pemuda berhelai _Teal_ didepannya ini, meskipun ia juga sama-sama khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, tetapi memperlihatkan wajah paniknya malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Dia adalah _High Rank_, bila ia sampai kehilangan wibawanya, bagaimana ia bisa membuat para _Rookie _maupun _Newbie Rank_ merasa tenang?

"Seijuurou!" suara lain kini terdengar dari arah lain. Nijimura Shuzo berlari kearahnya sambil membawa seorang _Newbie Rank_ dipunggungnya, tampaknya orang itu terluka. "Aku dan Chihiro sedang melakukan evakuasi. Para _High Rank_ lainnya juga sedang mencoba mencari tempat berlindung untuk kita semua."

"Apa yang terjadi, Nijimura-senpai?"

Nijimura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti, Seijuurou. Kurasa sesuatu terjadi pada The Highness. Kau bisa melacak keadaannya?"

Akashi mengangguk, sebelum ia kembali menggunakan _Emperor's Eyes_ miliknya. Ia melihat sosok The Highness yang kini sedang bertarung dengan sebuah monster—bukan, _Creature_ yang terlihat begitu berbeda dari yang biasanya ia temui. _Creature_ yang begitu kuat.

"Nijimura-senpai, The Higness dalam bahaya! Ada _Creature_ menyerangnya, dan juga—kita terkepung, Nijimura-senpai. Sebentar lagi beberapa _Creature_ lain akan memasuki daerah teritorial kita."

"Sial," Nijimura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Seijuurou, kau bisa pergi membantu The Higness? Kita semua para _High Rank_ akan mengatasi beberapa _Creature_ yang mencoba untuk masuk."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih berdiam dibelakangnya. "Tetsuya, kau—"

"Aku ikut, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi kalau begitu!"

"Seijuurou." Suara dari Nijimura kini kembali menghentikannya. "Jangan melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh." Peringatnya dengan pandangan yang khawatir. Ia tahu sesuatu perasaan yang buruk kini timbul dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat sosok Akashi dan Kuroko yang mulai berlari untuk menemui The Highness.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Nijimura-senpai!" teriak Akashi sambil terus memacu langkahnya.

.

.

_Nyuttt—_

Akashi memegang kepalanya ketika ia mencoba untuk melompati reruntuhan bangunan. Ia merutuki dirinya mengapa rasa sakit itu harus mendatanginya ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini. Keseimbangan Akashi kini mulai oleng ketika ia turun melompati pilar besar didepannya.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko langsung menghampirinya ketika pemuda itu hampir saja rubuh.

"Tidak, hanya pusing. Tetsuya, berikan aku semenit." Akashi kini diam berdiri sambil menutup matanya kembali.

_**[Do you Accept me, Seijuurou?]**_

Lagi. Suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar dalam benak pikirannya. Tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mendengar suara yang terus terngiang dalam benak pikirannya itu. Setelah rasa pusingnya mulai hilang, Akashi lalu kembali memacu langkahnya ke ruangan yang ia lihat pada saat ia menggunakan kekuatan miliknya.

Namun terlambat.

The Highness yang ditemukan oleh mereka kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Mata mereka langsung awas melihat kearah sekeliling, takut bila _Creature_ yang menyerangnya masih ada di tempat itu. Merasa tidak ada siapapun didalam sana, akhirnya Akashi dan Kuroko langsung berlari mendekati The Highness.

"The Highness!" Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya, menemukan sosok _King_-nya terluka dengan cukup parah. Ia tahu _Creature_ yang menyerangnya bukanlah sembarang _Creature_. Karena posisi _King_ sendiri menandakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang terkuat, melebihi para _High Rank_ yang berada di organisasi.

"Seijuurou? Tetsuya? A—pa yang kalian lakukan disini? Cepat la..ri. _Creature_ itu bu..kan Creature yang sembarangan.."

"The Highness, ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini! Tetsuya, bantu aku—"

"Tidak. Aku akan memperlambat ka..lian, lagipula hidupku sudah—" Darah kini keluar ketika sosok pria paruh baya itu terbatuk, membuat baik Akashi maupun Kuroko terguncang.

"Dia, dia mengincar sesuatu, se..suatu yang memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar. Berulang kali—a..uhuk—"

"The Higness!" Kuroko kini membantu Akashi untuk membaringkan kembali The Highness.

The Highness kini memandang kedua sosok yang ada didepannya. "Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa tidak ada benda semacam itu, tetapi ia.. tetap berkata bahwa..uhuk! B.. benda yang ia cari ada di tempat ini."

"The Higness, sudah cukup—jangan berbicara lagi." Genangan air kini mulai terlihat di mata milik Akashi, biar bagaimanapun, sosok The Highness adalah sosok yang telah mengurusnya ketika ia kehilangan orangtuanya dulu, sosok yang ia sudah anggap sebagai orangtua keduanya.

"Seijuurou, jangan—" perkataan itu langsung terhenti ketika ia memandang mata milik Seijuurou. Matanya kemudian melebar, seolah menyadari sesuatu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia menyentuh sekitar mata kiri milik pemuda _Heterochrome_ itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa—kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat tanda tanya besar dibenak kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Seijuurou, benda yang ia cari—ada dalam dirimu. Kau..harusnya merasakan bahwa sesuatu hal janggal... terjadi padamu, bukan? Kumohon Seijuurou, lindungilah dirimu, jangan sampai _Cre..Creature_ itu mendapatkan apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Lalu," The Highness kini menunjuk sebuah tabung kristal, dimana disana terdapat 2 benda penting yang telah di kumpulkan olehnya. "Takdir memang kejam, Seijuurou.. aku akan berdoa bagi..keselamatanmu." dan setelah The Highness mengucapkan kata itu, ia meninggal.

Akashi meneteskan airmatanya, bukan hanya Akashi, tetapi Kuroko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bagi mereka berdua, sosok The Highness adalah sosok seorang Ayah kedua yang pernah mereka miliki. Mereka semua menghormati sekaligus menyayangi pria paruh baya tersebut.

Akashi kini mengepalkan tangan kanan-nya, lalu mengangkatnya hingga menyentuh dekat pundak kirinya. Hal yang sama dilakukan juga oleh Kuroko. Ini adalah salam penghormatan bagi anggota organisasi kepada mereka semua yang telah meninggal.

Pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ menghapus airmatanya. Ia kemudian memandang tabung yang ditunjuk oleh The Highness. Bahkan ia masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya memegang benda yang diinginkan oleh _Creature_ berbahaya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila _Creature_ itu berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang berada dalam dirinya itu. Hal yang ia tahu bahwa ia harus menjaga apa yang menjadi bagian dalam dirinya itu.

_Abbandoned Stone_ dan _Holy Mistletoe_. 2 benda yang terdapat di tabung kristal yang terlihat begitu berbeda dari tabung lainnya, seolah The Highness memang memberikan perlakuan khusus untuk kedua barang tersebut.

"Seijuurou-kun," suara Kuroko kini menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya. "Apa yang The Highness maksud dengan sesuatu hal yang berbeda?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahukannya pada Kuroko. "Tetsuya, mungkin kau beberapa kali menyadarinya. Aku yang hampir sebagian besar ada bersamamu saat itu bukanlah diriku yang sekarang." senyum simpul kini terlihat diwajah Akashi.

Kuroko menyeritikan dahinya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu, Seijuurou-kun? Seijuurou-kun tetaplah Seijuurou-kun."

Namun Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau ingat lagu yang kau minta untuk dimainkan olehku? _Silicienne Op.78?_ Itu—itu bukanlah lagu kesukaanku, itu lagu yang selama ini tidak ingin kumainkan lagi karena mengingatkanku pada kesendirian. Lalu, _Wakame_. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya." Akashi menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak, memandang wajah Kuroko yang kini melebarkan matanya. "Lalu seseorang yang menciummu saat itu, bukanlah aku."

"Seijuurou-kun..kau bohong, 'kan?"

Akashi menutup matanya, sebelum ia membukanya dengan wajah yang begitu pilu, ia menatap sosok Kuroko dengan perasaan yang begitu sedih. "Aku yang kau kenal bukanlah diriku, Tetsuya. Meskipun aku menyukaimu sekalipun."

Kuroko kini meneteskan kembali airmatanya. "Sei-kun.." Nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak pikirannya.

Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko. "Ya, orang yang kau sukai bukanlah 'Seijuurou-kun', melainkan 'Sei-kun'." Dan setelah itu, suara gaduh kini kembali terdengar. Suara seperti ledakan yang besar.

"Tetsuya! Ayo cepat kita keluar!" Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, ia tahu sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ketika keduanya kini sudah berada diluar, terlihatlah sosok _Creature_ itu bersama dengan beberapa _High Rank_ yang menyerangnya. Langit terlihat begitu gelap dan perlahan, hujan deras kini turun.

"Kau siap bertarung, Tetsuya?" Pandangan _Heterochrome_ itu melirik sosok Kuroko yang dibelakang punggungnya, mengangguk kecil sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan yang—entahlah, mungkin menyesal atau sedih? "Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu."

_Creature_ itu menyerupai sebuah Tengkorak yang memiliki beberapa pelindung di depan dada dan pinggir lengan-nya. Tidak ada kulit satupun yang terlihat di tenggorak tersebut. Sebuah sayap hitam terdapat dibelakang punggung si Tengkorak. Dan, kelenturan tubuh tengggorak itu begitu tinggi. Ia bahkan bisa memutar tangan maupun organ lain miliknya hingga 360 derajat. Tangannya memegang sebuah pedang yang berukuran cukup besar, meskipun begitu tulang tersebut tetap bisa mengangkat pedang tersebut dengan begitu baik, seolah memandakan bahwa tulang yang ada ditubuhnya itu merupakan tulang yang kuat sekaligus elastis.

Mata yang kosong dari tengkorak itu kini melirik kearah Akashi, menyadari bahwa sesuatu ada dalam diri pemuda beriris _Heterochrome_ tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba, Tengkorak itu langsung melesat kearah Akashi, menghunuskan pedangnya kepadanya. Namun dengan sigap Akashi langsung mengambil _Rappier_ miliknya, menangkis serangan dari Tengkorak tersebut. Ia tahu genangan air membuat seua menjadi lebih sulit, karena tanah yang dipijak olehnya bisa saja membuatnya terjatuh karena kelicinannya.

Ternyata tenaga si tengkorak itu cukup kuat sehingga tubuhnya kini terseret mundur kebelakang. Beberapa tembakan peluru kini berhasil mengenai beberapa tubuh Tengkorak yang mulai menjauh. Kuroko menembak Tengkorak itu dari jauh.

Tenggorak itu kini melihat kearah _High Rank_ lainnya yang berada disana, ia seperti mengeluarkan sebuah diagram sihir dari mulutnya, tidak lama beberapa diagram sihir itu mengenai beberapa anggota _High Rank_. Mereka yang terkena sihir dari Tenggorak itu segera menyerang anggota organisasi lain yang tidak terkena, seolah Tenggorak itu memang bermaksud untuk memonopoli pertarungan dirinya dan Akashi seorang.

Tentunya bukanlah hal mudah untuk melawan _Creature_ tersebut. _Creature_ yang telah merengut nyawa The Highness bukanlah mahkluk yang bisa dipandang dengan sebelah mata. Kecepatan, kekuatan, daya tahan bahkan _damage_ yang diterima oleh Akashi maupun Kuroko mampu membuat luka yang cukup parah.

Akashi meringis, tubuhnya seolah telah tercabik-cabik oleh serangan si tengkorak tersebut. Sayatan tiap sayatan kini terlihat ditubuhnya, menampilkan darah kental yang mulai mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi kini berteriak dari jauh. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara memakai _Holy Mistletoe_, bukan!?"

Kuroko tidak jauh berbeda dari Akashi, badannya sudah penuh dengan luka, bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya. Apakah tangannya patah? Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi, yang pasti luka yang diterima olehnya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Memakai— Kutukan _Holy Mistletoe_!? Seijuurou-kun, jangan katakan kau—"

"Tetsuya, aku tahu bila kita terus seperti ini, kita semua akan kalah. Kita yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa melawan _Creature_ ini. Kau Ingat _Abbandoned Stone_ yang berada dalam 1 tabung dengan _Holy Mistletoe_? Gabungkanlah mereka berdua lalu tusukkanlah padaku, aku akan memancing _Creature_ tersebut!"

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun!" Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mau!"

Akashi kini kembali menangkis serangan _Creature_ yang mengarah kepadanya. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah hampir mencapai limitnya, darah kembali keluar ketika ia berusaha menahan tekanan kuat dari _Creature_ tersebut. Dengan cepat Akashi menemukan celah dan menusuk _Creature_ tersebut. Namun serangannya itu tidak cukup kuat bahkan untuk menggores mahkluk tersebut. Ia hanya mampu membuatnya mundur.

Tidak lama kemudian, Akashi kini melihat kearah _Creature_ yang bersiap untuk melakukan serangan pada Kuroko yang masih terdiam. "Tetsuya!" Akashi berlari kearahnya, merasakan waktu yang tidak cukup untuk membawanya pergi, ia segera memeluk Kuroko, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelindung agar serangan tersebut tidak mengenai Kuroko.

"Seijuurou-kun, kumohon! Kalau kau terus seperti ini—" Akashi tetap berdiam, ia hanya tersenyum dengan sisa kekuatannya, senyum yang ia tunjukkan ditengah rasa sakit yang diterimanya akibat serangan _Creature_ tersebut.

"Tetsuya, kumohon, kabulkanlah permintaanku. Kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan?" _Creature_ itu berhenti untuk menyerang, ia memandang kearah Akashi dan Kuroko dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penyerangan lainnya. "Waktu kita tidak banyak, bila kau tetap ragu, bahkan kita semua tidak akan selamat. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, Tetsuya. Sebagai diriku, Akashi Seijuurou untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Tidak, Sei-kun." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak ingin masa depan seperti ini!"

Akashi megulurkan tangannya, menyentuh sebelah pipi Kuroko yang tampak kemerahan. "Tetsuya, sosok yang kau cintai itu 'Sei-kun' ,'kan? Bagimu, aku hanyalah seorang 'Seijuurou-kun'. Karena kau mencintai sosok yang telah menghilang. Bukanlah diriku, sosok yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini. Meski 'dia' adalah bagian dari diriku juga, tetapi aku yang sekarang bukanlah 'dia'."

Saat itu juga, bulir airmata itu kini kembali jatuh.

Sosok _Creature_ kembali untuk menyerang mereka, namun Akashi dengan sigap langsung menahan kembali serangannya. "Tetsuya! Cepat ambil tabung itu! Aku akan menahannya disini!"

Meski dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kuroko mulai memacu langkahnya untuk mengambil tabung yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiam. Ia segera membuka tabung tersebut. _Abbandoned Stone_ dan _Holy Mistletoe_. Kemudian Kuroko mengambil kristal tersebut, dan meletakkannya di celah _Holy Mistletoe_, dimana sebuah lubang terdapat disana, lubang yang pas untuk menampung kristal tersebut.

_Holy Mistletoe_ itu kini berubah warna, warna yang semula hanya terlihat seperti batu, kini berubah menjadi warna putih dengan corak hitam disekitarnya. Kuroko kini melihat kearah Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum, ia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka hanyalah satu.

Mengorbankan dirinya.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa The Highness menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya dengan nada yang sedih. Karena ia sudah mengetahui, bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou pasti akan melakukan hal ini. Demi rekan-rekannya, demi teman terbaiknya, demi orang-orang yang disayangi olehnya.

Akashi kini menghentikan serangannya, membuat tenggorak tersebut kini menancapkan tangannya ke dalam tubuh Akashi, perlahan ia memasuki tubuh Akashi.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi mencoba untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri. _Creature_ itu telah berhasil memasuki dirinya. Ia memandang kearah Kuroko yang kini berlari kearahnya. "Lakukanlah, Tetsuya."

Airmata tetap mengalir dalam tubuh Kuroko, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang begitu menyakitkan. Tapi, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Demi dirinya dan orang-orang lain yang dikasihi oleh Akashi, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

Dengan cepat Kuroko langsung menusukkan _Holy Mistletoe_ itu kedalam dada milik Akashi, membuat barang tersebut kini masuk secara perlahan kedalam dirinya. Akashi meringis kesakitan saat benda tersebut kini perlahan menghilang, tubuhnya kini bercahaya dan perlahan, iris matanya kini berubah kembali menjadi _Deep Crimson_. Akashi terbatuk saat itu juga, batuk darah yang ia keluarkan dari dalam. Nafasnya kini tersengal, ia tahu bahwa nyawanya sudah tidak akan lama lagi.

Kutukan _Holy Mistletoe_ yang sesungguhnya adalah menghancurkan jiwa dari sang _Host_/pemilik tubuh dan merengut memori dari orang yang bersangkutan. Bila, apa yang diinginkan oleh _Creature_ itu ada didalam jiwa milik Akashi, maka cara satu-satunya hanyalah menghancurkan jiwanya sendiri sebelum ia keluar dari tubuhnya, dengan begitu, bersamaan dengan dirinya, _Creature_ tersebut akan sirnah.

Akashi kini mulai terjatuh, namun dengan tangan kanan-nya Kuroko segera menahannya. "Seijuurou-kun!"

Akashi menatap sosok Kuroko, airmata masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik, Tetsuya. Jangan menangis." Sisa dari tenaga milik Akashi ia gerakan untuk menghapus bulir airmata yang perlahan turun.

"Seijuurou-kun.. bagiku, baik kau maupun Sei-kun sekalipun sangat berharga, aku tidak ingin Seijuurou-kun menganggap bahwa aku hanya melihat Sei-kun seorang. Meskipun aku merasakan hal yang berbeda, tetapi Seijuurou-kun lah orang pertama yang dekat denganku sebelum Sei-kun! Aku—"

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Terimakasih." Dengan sisa kekuatan dirinya, kini ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu, mengunci bibirnya sendiri dengan pemuda yang berada di depannya, begitu polos dan lembut.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan setelah itu, Akashi roboh. Kuroko tersentak kembali, ia mencoba menggerakan tubuh Akashi, namun tubuhnya langsung dingin seketika. Perlahan, sebuah cahaya kini muncul dalam dirinya, cahaya itu bagai kunang-kunang, pergi keatas lalu mengilang secara perlahan.

"Seijuurou-kun! Seijuurou-kun!" Kuroko mulai terisak ketika melihat setiap cahaya seperti kunang-kunang yang keluar dari tubuh milik Akashi kini meninggalkan tubuh yang semula keras itu berubah menjadi pasir.

Kutukan _Holy Mistletoe_.

Meskipun, awan gelap yang sedari tadi kini terus menaungi mereka kini mulai pergi, sinar matahari kini mulai memasuki tempat dimana mereka semua berdiam. Bahkan semua sihir dari Creature itu telah pudar, namun Kuroko sama sekali tidak merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya terus menangis ditempat tersebut, memeluk sisa pasir dari tubuh Akashi Seijuurou yang perlahan menghilang, bahkan sisa dari pasir yang dipeluk olehnya kini mulai terbang secara perlahan.

**_End One-Shot_**


	4. Epilogue

**_Last Farewell_  
_Epilogue_**

******- Oxoo x ooxO -**

**[Kuroko POV]**

Masih dalam posisi yang sama sebelum ia menghilang dalam pelukanku, aku terdiam dalam kesunyian. Terpaku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun melihat sisa pasir yang ada di sebagian genggamanku.

Tanpa bersura, airmata itu terus mengalir dari pipiku, menetes hingga menyentuh sisa genggaman pasir yang masih belum terhembuskan oleh angin.

Dengan sisa pasir yang masih terpegang erat itu, kukepalkan tangan kananku. Perlahan aku menempelkan dahiku pada sisa genggaman pasir itu, sisa terakhir yang Seijuurou-kun miliki. Kenangan terakhir saat aku bersama dirinya.

Meskipun sinar matahari kini telah kembali menyinari dunia, tetapi dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Mengapa aku tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan sosok dirinya?

Mengapa takdir memilihnya untuk menjadi korban _Creature_ tersebut?

Mengapa—

—ia harus pergi dari sisiku?

.

.

.

"Aku menemukan buku ini di salah satu lemarinya. Kupikir kau mau menyimpannya, Tetsuya." Iris _Light Gray_ dari Chihiro-nii memandang rona wajahku yang bereaksi ketika ia mengatakan penggalan kata barusan. Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Seijuurou-kun dinyatakan tewas dalam pertempuran di medan perang. Semenjak saat itu, banyak _Rookie Rank_ atau _High Rank_ yang mengatakan bahwa aku kehilangan semangat hidupku, layaknya seperti sebuah boneka yang hidup tanpa mempunyai jiwa didalamnya.

Banyak luka yang kami alami semenjak kejadian saat itu. Bukan sekedar luka fisik yang kami terima, namun luka batin akibat kehilangan The Highness dan beberapa rekan kami pun membuat kami begitu terguncang.

Tidak hanya diriku, Nijimura-senpai juga sama-sama terpukul, namun beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut, ia mengambil alih organisasi dan membiarkan kami sebagai _Rookie_ maupun _Newbie Rank_ tetap menjalankan misi kami sebagai organisasi yang dibuat oleh The Highness, tentunya hal utama yang harus kami semua lakukan adalah membangun kembali semua gedung yang telah rusak.

Mungkin Nijimura-senpai berlaku seolah kuat. Aku pernah memergokinya pergi ke makam milik Seijuurou ketika malam hari, dan disana ia menangis seorangdiri di makam tersebut. Baginya, Seijuurou-kun bahkan sudah menjadi seperti adiknya sendiri. Sama sepertiku dan Chihiro-nii, bila terjadi sesuatu pada Chihiro-nii, aku—

"Milik Seijuurou-kun?" tanyaku kemudian, membuat Chihiro-nii mengangguk.

"Bacalah bila kau memiliki waktu luang."

Aku menerima sebuah buku yang memiliki _hardcover_ dengan warna_ Black-Dark Amber-Crimson _yang menjadi warna dari sampul tersebut. Namun aku tidak segera membaca isi dari buku tersebut, rasanya aku masih belum siap untuk membacanya sekarang.

Beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak hari dimana Chihiro-nii menyerahkan buku itu kepadaku. Buku itu kuletakkan di meja belajar yang tak jauh berada di kasur milikku. Hingga suatu hari, ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku melihat lembaran dari buku itu terbuka. Lembaran kertas yang mengisi buku milik Seijuurou-kun. Seolah angin memberitahuku untuk membaca isi dari tulisan tersebut.

* * *

_**30 July XXXX**_

_Aku tahu mungkin selama ini Tetsuya melihat sosok diriku yang lain. Aku tahu bahwa selama ini 'dia' yang selalu dicari olehnya. Bila 'dia' adalah sosok yang selama ini diinginkannya. _

_Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku?_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Tetsuya, tetapi aku selalu mengurungkan niatku. Aku mencintai Tetsuya seutuhnya, maka dari itu, asalkan melihatnya bahagia mungkin itu sudah cukup bagiku._

_Meskipun bukan berarti aku harus memilikinya._

_Aku hanya ingin selalu melihat wajah Tetsuya-ku yang selalu tersenyum ketika menyambutku pulang dari berbagai misi yang diberikan oleh The Highness. _

_Aku ingin Tetsuya mengetahui hal ini._

_Meskipun sejauh apapun kita berpisah, sejauh apapun kita terpisahkan, aku akan selalu melihatnya, memikirkannya, membayangkannya. _

_Maka dari itu, bila ia lebih memilih sosok 'Sei-kun', aku akan menerimanya._

_Karena aku mencintai sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, dari hatiku yang paling terdalam._

_._

_._

_Aku mendoakan untuk kebahagiaanmu, Tetsuya._

* * *

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes.

Air mataku kini membasahi halaman pada buku tersebut. Bahkan semenjak awal Seijuurou-kun telah menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa semenjak awal, bukan dirinyalah yang dipilih olehku, tetapi sosok Sei-kun, sosok yang berdiam dalam diri Seijuurou-kun.

Aku memeluk buku peninggalan Seijuurou-kun dengan erat, membiarkan isakan kini memenuhi kamarku. Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk tetap menyesali perbuatanku dulu. Tetapi sekarang, bahkan seberapa banyaknya aku menangis dan meneriaki namanya, Seijuurou-kun tidak akan pernah kembali.

Aku merindukannya, Aku merindukannya, Aku merindukannya.

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?

Mengapa harus Seijuurou-kun? Mengapa harus Sei-kun? Mengapa harus mereka berdua yang muncul untuk mengisi kehidupanku? Mengapa?

"Uhh.. uuu.. Sei.. Seijuu..rou-kun.."

Isakanku pada pagi hari itu, lalu lembar yang terbuka tersebut mungkin adalah sebuah tanda yang diberikan Seijuurou-kun padaku.

Tanda terakhir darinya untuk menyadarkanku kembali. Karena meskipun ia telah tiada, tetapi aku masih disini, masih tetap hidup dalam dunia ini.

_Apakah suatu saat nanti, dikehidupan selanjutnya.. _

_Apakah kita akan berjumpa kembali, Seijuurou-kun? Sei-kun?_

**_FIN_**


End file.
